Quelques textes d'une galaxie lointaine
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire
1. Obéir aux règles

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **La vie des jedis est réglé selon un nombre de règles précises, mais à un moment, il devient parfois compliqué de leur obéir aveuglement.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Obéir"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Obéir aux règles**_

Qui Gon Jinn était un maître jedi reconnu. Il connaissait les droits et les devoirs des jedis. Il obéissait aux règles de son ordre avec respect… sauf quand elles ne lui semblaient pas assez souples… voire injustes… Cela en exaspérait certains et Mace Windu, qui était son meilleur ami, ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Qui Gon lui répondait par un léger sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je sais ce que je fais.

Mace Windu ne semblait pas toujours convaincu, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Qui Gon. Bien sûr qu'il respectait les règles de son ordre comme il respectait la puissance de la Force, mais le respect n'était pas obligé de ressembler à une obéissance servile.

La mission qu'il avait menée avec son jeune padawan, les avaient amené à passer des heures entières dans le froid et la neige. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés et qu'Obi Wan avait commencé à montrer des signes de douleur, de fatigue et de fièvre, il s'était inquiété, repoussant une entrevue avec le Conseil pour faire son rapport, ce qui avait irrité Mace Windu.

\- Emmène ton padawan à l'infirmerie et viens t'acquitter de tes tâches !

Qui Gon n'avait pas répondu, même s'il en avait envie et avait obéi. Il avait soutenu Obi Wan par un bras pour lui faire gagner la fameuse infirmerie.

C'était un dortoir stérile et froid dans lequel vaquait des droïdes-médecins. Obi Wan de plus en plus dans la fièvre et la souffrance avait failli s'écrouler et son maître l'avait rattrapé de justesse, le déposant doucement sur l'un des lits. Pendant que le maître s'était assis sur une chaise, les droïdes-médecins s'étaient rapprochés pour le prendre en charge et l'examiner. L'adolescent paraissait faible, épuisé et dans la douleur. Qui Gon serait bien resté, mais il devait faire son rapport. Alors, il s'était levé de la chaise, sursautant brutalement quand la main moite et tremblante de fièvre de son jeune apprenti avait agrippé son bras.

\- Ne me laissez pas tout seul…

Qui Gon avait frémi devant la détresse contenu dans ces quelques mots. Le jeune padawan souffrait, tout son corps le montrait : les spasmes, les crispations de douleurs, sa respiration saccadée et difficile… Il n'était pas simplement malade et épuisé, il souffrait… et ses doigts crispés sur la main de son maître le prouvaient tout autant que la légère panique dans sa voix.

Le maître jedi avait frissonné, d'un côté on l'attendait pour son rapport et de l'autre, il y avait cet enfant d'une quinzaine d'années qu'on lui avait confié et qui souffrait… Comment aurait-il pu obéir à ces règles ?

Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur les siens en réponse pendant qu'il s'était mis à lui sourire.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rester, fils.

Le mot était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il ne le veuille ni qu'il en ait conscience avant de le dire… Il y avait des règles auxquelles il devait obéir, sans doute trop d'ailleurs, mais il venait de briser la plus importante… Un jedi ne devait pas s'attacher… à personne… Mais c'était inhumain de demander ça… Comment ne pas aimer les enfants qu'on vous confie ? Comment ne pas être touché par autant de douleur et de détresse ?

Alors, quitte à briser les règles, autant ne pas le faire à moitié. L'infirmerie était froide et stérile… Inhumaine... Qui Gon ne voulait pas de cet environnement. Le maître jedi avait demandé aux droïdes-médecins de lui donner les médicaments dont il avait besoin avant de prendre son padawan a demi-conscient dans les bras pour le ramener à leur appartement.

Il l'avait déposé dans son propre lit, plus grand, avant de lui retirer une partie de ses vêtements et de le glisser sous la couette. Obi Wan avait à peine réagi tellement il était malade. Il avait émis quelques gémissements plaintifs et maintenant, il dormait à moitié, étendu sur un côté, continuant de trembler comme une feuille à cause de la fièvre.

Qui Gon était assis à côté de lui sur le lit, surveillant les perles de sueur sur son front et ses crispations de douleur. Comme ce satané virus, semblait le faire souffrir. Il espéra que les médicaments lui feraient du bien rapidement pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement la tempe et la joue d'un revers de la main.

\- Je suis là mon grand.

Plongé dans un demi-sommeil comateux, Obi Wan ne lui répondit pas et l'inquiétude de Qui Gon monta d'un cran. Le jeune malade aurait sans doute besoin de plus qu'un simple médicament.

Doucement, il s'allongea à ses côtés, glissant son bras sous sa nuque pour l'attirer dans ses bras avant de poser une main sur sa joue. En le tenant contre lui, il sentait ses tremblements et cela lui fit mal. Il semblait si faible.

\- Allez courage fils, je vais t'aider avec la Force.

Fils… Encore ce mot devenu comme une évidence… Une évidence partagée à la manière dont Obi Wan finit de se pelotonner contre lui. Qui Gon sourit et ferma les yeux, laissant leur connexion dans la Force s'établir pour l'encourager et pour l'aider.

Il y aurait toujours des règles qui régiraient leurs vies, des règles auxquelles ils allaient obéir, mais pas celle-là, peu importe l'avis des autres… pas celle-là…


	2. Délivrer ses maîtres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Alors qu'ils ont dû atterrir en catastrophe sur une planète éloignée, Obi Wan tente de s'infiltrer dans une base pour porter secours à Mace Windu et Qui Gon.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Sauvetage"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Délivrer ses maîtres_**

Des bruits de pas se répercutèrent doucement sur le sol de la base. Des bruits qui ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent lorsque le corps de l'homme se plaqua contre le mur dans un angle où les caméras de surveillance ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. D'un geste non calculé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en repoussant sa tresse, emblème des padawan derrière son oreille. Son souffle était court et une douleur lancinante remonta le long de son bras gauche.

Obi Wan prit une longue inspiration pour contrôler à nouveau les battements de son cœur. Il était fatigué, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Son maître était là, dans cette base avec maître Windu et il devait les retrouver au plus vite.

Quand leur appareil avait connu une avarie, les jedi avaient du se poser en catastrophe, mais le problème venait du fait que les autochtones n'étaient pas spécialement accueillants. Les cris et les coups de feu les avaient atteints dés qu'ils étaient sortis des capsules de sauvetage.

Celle d'Obi Wan avait effectué un magnifique ricochet, propulsant le jeune homme plus loin que ces compagnons. Le temps qu'il les rejoigne, ils avaient été faits prisonnier. Le padawan s'était donc contenté de les suivre, pariant sur sa furtivité pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Pour le moment, tout se passait bien, même s'il se sentait toujours épuisé et que son bras lui faisait mal. Les gardes s'éloignèrent et le jeune padawan reprit sa progression. Le quartier de détention était sur la droite. Les deux maîtres y avaient été emmenés sans somation. Il devait les sortir de là.

D'un pas leste, il se faufila dans la direction qu'il avait choisi et descendit deux ou trois petites marches pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un garde. Obi Wan se figea tout autant que son adversaire. Les deux hommes hésitant une fraction de seconde sur la marche à tenir.

Le garde comprit rapidement que c'était un étranger et ce qu'il voulait. Il tenta donc de tirer son arme, mais l'apprenti jedi fut plus rapide que lui. D'un geste de la main, il fit appel à la Force pour le projeter. L'homme heurta violemment le mur et s'effondra, inerte.

Obi Wan traversa le poste de contrôle, remarquant du coin de l'œil les sabres lasers des maîtres. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui le perdait. Il sourit et d'un geste, il les appela à lui, les passant rapidement à sa taille avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur.

Ses doigts coururent sur le clavier et, rapidement, il parvint à localiser les deux prisonniers qu'il cherchait. Au passage, le jeune padawan se rendit compte que la prison était d'une taille impressionnante et que beaucoup des prisonniers avaient accolés à leur nom la mention « opposant politique », preuve que le régime en place était plutôt autoritaire. Mentalement, il chercha le nom de la planète, ne parvenant pas à s'en rappeler.

C'était illogique.

C'était lui qui était aux commandes. Il devrait s'en rappeler, mais le nom ne lui revenait pas. Par contre, un mal de tête brutal lui vrilla violemment les tempes. Il ne devait pas traîner pour les retrouver. Son bras lui faisait mal et il devait les libérer avant que les gardes se rendent compte que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

Alors, rapidement, le padawan s'engouffra dans le deuxième couloir, cherchant la cellule 23. Il la repéra ases vite et la déverrouilla de la pointe des doigts. Le jeune homme remarqua au passage qu'ils tremblaient.

C'était étrange.

La porte coulissa et les deux jedis levèrent la tête dans sa direction. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et Qui Gon blêmit.

C'était idiot.

Il venait les sauver.

\- Vite, nous ne devons pas rester ici ! S'exclama Obi Wan.

Ni son maître, ni Mace Windu ne lui répondirent sur le coup. Qui Gon traversa la pièce, avec un air de plus en plus inquiet et passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

\- Je te tiens.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Obi Wan. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, maître ?

Qui Gon ne répondit rien et fit glisser son autre main sur la côté gauche de sa tête. Obi Wan frémit et son regard suivi les doigts de son maître. Des doigts tâchés de rouge.

Du rouge ?

Du sang ?

Son sang ?

Obi Wan redressa la tête vers Qui Gon.

\- Je suis blessé ?

\- Oui, répondit Qui Gon en détaillant la profonde entaille à la tête du jeune homme, son épaule brisé et le sang qui trempait sa tunique du côté gauche. Mais je suis là…

Obi Wan frémit et soudain… La douleur explosa dans tout son corps. Ses jambes cédèrent et il se serait écroulé si son maître n'était pas là pour le retenir. Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup… L'avarie du vaisseau au-dessus de la planète, les capsules de sauvetage et la sienne qui avait été touché par un tir… Un tir qui l'avait à moitié pulvérisé, le blessant… Comment le jeune homme avait-il pu oublier qu'il était blessé…

L'adrénaline peut-être ?

Mais maintenant, il était tellement épuisé. Tout était flou et nuageux. La tête lui tournait et il se sentit partir. Les mains de Qui Gon se glissèrent sous ses jambes et il se sentit soulevé dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là petit.

Juste quelque mots avant que le noir ne l'englobe et qu'il perde connaissance. Son maître frissonna.

\- Courage mon petit.

Mace Windu récupéra son sabre laser à la taille du jeune homme et murmura d'un ton grave.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici. Je nous ouvre la voie.


	3. Je ne suis qu'un objet

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres et de tout le reste.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers des** **personnages** **de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire .**

 **Il paraît que je ne suis pas grand-chose juste un objet qu'on fabrique. Une sorte d'épreuve, un passage obligatoire pour chaque novice.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème proposé par UnePasseMiroir pour le challenge d'octobre du Collectif NoName mais qui n'a pas été retenu : "Incarnez un objet immobile et spectateur mais non moins attentif"**

 **J'ai adoré ce thème vraiment ! La preuve ! Voilà un troisième texte !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Je ne suis qu'un objet**_

Il paraît que je ne suis pas grand-chose juste un objet qu'on fabrique. Une sorte d'épreuve, un passage obligatoire pour chaque novice, un outil qui les aidera à évoluer pour devenir les jedis qu'ils aspirent à devenir. On choisit ma couleur, on prend plus ou moins soin de moi, on me casse parfois, on me change en grandissant.

Malgré tout cela je suis le compagnon qui ne quitte pas leurs ombres ou leurs pensées d'ailleurs. Je bats contre leur flanc à chacun de leur pas et ils rêvent de pouvoir me manier à la perfection. Ils rêvent de me brandir pour la Justice, pour la Paix, dans le respect de la Force.

Je suis la seule chose qui ne le quittent jamais, presque le seul attachement qui leur soit autorisé au final. Un padawan qui prend peu soin de moi aura des remontrances de son maître. Je suis un outil indispensable.

Je suis la marque des jedis.

Eux seuls ont le droit de me brandir, de m'utiliser. Bien sûr lorsqu'ils tombent au combat, parfois leurs ennemis me prennent comme un trophée et me brandissent crânement, mais cela ne leur a jamais porté chance, non, jamais…

Je ne suis qu'on objet, mais j'ai eu une étrange destinée… J'ai croisé plus de drames, de morts et de larmes que bien des autres.

J'ai été fabriqué en seulement quelques heures par un enfant surdoué, un élu si puissant que même les autres jedis l'ont pensé conçu par la Force. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Je ne suis pas là pour penser ou réfléchir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la vitesse avec laquelle il m'a construit a épaté de nombreux maître dont Yoda en personne et il m'a fait bleu…

Bleu… Une couleur qui n'est pas anodine… Une couleur toute en ambivalence. Le bleu c'est la couleur du ciel et de l'eau. Il symbolise l'infini, le divin, le spirituel. Le bleu invite au rêve et à l'évasion contemplative. En allant plus loin dans ce sens, il évoque la paix, le calme et la volupté, mais le bleu c'est aussi la couleur des veines, de l'ombre et de la nuit. C'est une couleur froide dénotant la tristesse et s'opposant à la gaieté, à la vivacité des couleurs chaudes comme le jaune. Est-ce que mon maître aurait été moins triste si j'avais été jaune ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été moins désespéré si j'avais été vert ?

Comment répondre… Je ne suis qu'un objet… Je ne suis pas là pour réfléchir, mais j'ai vu par contre.

Oh oui, ça j'ai vu…

J'ai vu son acharnement. Les heures entières passées à s'entraîner pour devenir le plus grand des jedi et rendre hommage à ce maître mort avant même de le former. Oui, je l'ai vécu son acharnement pour remercier ce grand jedi qui l'avait toujours soutenu et pour rendre fier son jeune maître encore si bouleversé par la perte de ce dernier.

J'ai vu leur complicité naître et grandir. J'ai assisté à leurs joutes verbales, à leurs éclats de rire. J'ai vu la barrière entre le maître et l'élève disparaître pour se transformer. Je les ai vus devenir frères et s'attacher. Je pensais que c'était interdit l'attachement, mais il était là, bien visible pour ceux qui avait envie de le voir, invisible pour ceux qui voulaient le nier.

J'ai aussi vu leurs disputes, des disputes fraternelles qui avaient comme finalité de s'achever inexorablement dans une simple accolade sincère et appuyée.

J'ai combattu à ses côtés. J'ai vu la mort et la souffrance sur de nombreuses planètes. J'ai vu mon maître et son propre maître être blessé, souffrir mais survivre. Il a bien failli me perdre plusieurs fois dans ces combats, mais j'ai toujours retrouvé sa main et j'ai continué à me battre.

Cependant, je n'ai pas vu que des combats… Je l'ai vu aussi rougir, bégayer, tomber amoureux… Je l'ai vu finir de rompre ce pacte de non attachement qui doit être le maître de la destinée de tous les jedis. Il l'avait déjà rompu avec son maître, pourquoi ne pas le faire disparaître totalement avec cette femme… sublime… envoûtante… Je l'ai vu grandir cet amour, je l'ai vu devenir passionné, caché et j'ai été heureux qu'à moi, il ne soit pas caché.

J'ai vu sa rage aussi. Je ne voulais pas participer à la sortie de sa haine. Je ne voulais pas tuer tout ce village Tusken, mais je ne peux pas lui refuser de me manier et je peux le comprendre. Enfin, je crois que je peux le comprendre. Je ne suis qu'un objet et ce soir-là, j'ai été l'instrument de sa rage et de sa vengeance. Est-ce qu'un autre aurait agi différemment en retrouvant sa mère torturée et agonisante ? Est-ce qu'on peut lui reprocher de m'avoir utilisé comme expression de sa révolte et de sa douleur ?

Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que cette douleur ne l'a plus jamais quitté et que pendant qu'il dormait, moi, posé sur cette table de chevet, je le voyais s'agiter, faire des cauchemars et avoir peur… Peur de tout perdre et c'est ce qui l'a perdu, ce qui nous a perdu.

Peu à peu, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, je l'ai vu perdre pied. Je l'ai vu basculer. J'aurais voulu le retenir, mais je ne peux pas parler, je ne suis qu'un objet. Il s'est enfoncé. Il a basculé dans la folie par crainte de tout perdre et il m'a fait faire des choses terribles… Des choses si terribles que je pourrais moi-même en faire des cauchemars si je savais rêver. Heureusement, je ne suis qu'un objet, mais même là… Me faire tuer ces enfants, basculer dans la folie, laisser l'ombre l'engloutir, affronter son maître… non, affronter son frère… tenter de le tuer. Je ne voulais pas le frapper, mais il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et il ne pouvait même plus me contrôler. Tout n'était plus que folie pure et je l'ai vu chuter…

J'ai quitté sa main, j'ai roulé sur le sol et j'ai presque ressenti une étrange sensation quand les doigts de son maître se sont refermés sur moi, quand il m'a emmené loin de lui en train d'agoniser…

Il ne m'a pas quitté son maître. Il m'a gardé comme une relique, la plus précieuse de toutes pendant des années. Je me souviens des premiers temps quand il me prenait dans sa main et qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Combien de ses larmes sont venues ricocher sur moi ? Il était si mal lui aussi. Avoir dû l'affronter, avoir dû presque le tuer lui qu'il aimait tellement, lui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, j'ai presque cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, qu'il allait se laisser mourir pour ne plus souffrir… Je pense qu'il ne s'en serait peut-être pas remis s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit…

Le fils de mon maître. Celui sur lequel il a veillé sans relâche, même de loin… Celui à qui il m'a offert et j'avoue que c'était étrange de sentir les doigts de cet enfant sur moi. J'avais presque l'impression de retrouver son père. Il était doué lui-aussi. Il a appris si vite à me manier.

J'avais enfin un nouveau maître. Je pensais ne jamais le quitter, mais voilà je ne pensais pas non plus le revoir… mon ancien maître… Il était toujours là, toujours en vie. Il m'avait remplacé par un autre plus violent, plus sanglant, plus rouge. Il avait vieilli, mais il avait toujours cette puissance. C'était étrange de se battre contre lui, contre le nouveau, de ne pas être de son côté et puis… il m'a fait chuter à mon tour. Il a tranché la main de son enfant et je suis tombé… tombé… tombé…

Est-ce que c'était la fin ?

Non.

Parce que les années ont passés, mais je suis toujours là et ses doigts… Ses doigts fins qui se referment sur moi… Le regard de cette jeune femme… Je sais que je vais reprendre le combat…

Témoin muet, mais toujours là…

Je ne suis qu'on objet… A elle d'écrire sa destinée…


	4. Le poids de ses fautes

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Probablement et c'était bien ça le pire.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Faute"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le poids de ses fautes**_

Est-ce que c'était sa faute ?

C'était une question qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête pendant qu'il observait les deux jeunes nouveaux nés babiller doucement dans leur berceau sans avoir aucune idée du drame qui entachait déjà leur vie.

Est-ce que c'était sa faute ?

Probablement…

Obi Wan avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour remplacer Qui Gon et former Anakin, mais il n'était pas comme lui. Il n'avait pas cette force tranquille, cette assurance nonchalante qui le rendait aussi attirant qu'agaçant. Cette prestance qui faisait taire n'importe qui, même les plus grands maîtres quand il entrait dans une pièce. Qui Gon avait toujours eu cette aura fascinante et ceux qui l'avait croisé, même furtivement se souvenait à jamais de lui.

C'était d'un maître comme lui qu'aurait eu besoin Anakin. Cet enfant était unique, plein de flammes, de passion, de folie. Cela n'en faisait pas un mauvais jedi, bien au contraire, mais il lui aurait fallu un vrai maître pour le canaliser.

Obi Wan n'avait pas eu les épaules assez solides. Il avait essayé d'agir comme Qui Gon, s'occupant de lui plus comme un frère que comme un apprenti et il avait lamentablement échoué.

Pire que ça, il était la cause de la mort de nombre de ses amis et pour les honorer, il avait dû l'affronter, cet apprenti qui était comme son petit frère.

Un tremblement le prit, lui sciant les jambes et Obi Wan s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, tentant de se calmer en se prenant la tête entre les mains pour arrêter de trembler et de pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il était un jedi, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Surtout que tout était de sa faute : la mauvaise éducation d'Anakin, son basculement vers le côté obscur, la mort de tous les jedis à travers la galaxie, la perte de Padmé… Tout était de sa faute… Il avait échoué et il avait tout perdu.

Comme Qui Gon serait déçu de son apprenti. C'était presque ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal finalement : savoir qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur des espérances de son maître, de cet homme qui lui avait tout appris, le considérant plus comme un fils que comme un apprenti.

Tout était de sa faute…

Et les deux petits enfants qui dormaient à côté de lui commençaient bien mal leurs vies. Ils n'avaient plus de parents, plus d'avenir. Il leur avait tout enlevé avant qu'ils ne commencent même à vivre.

Tout était de sa faute…

Il n'avait pas lu les signaux, pas compris ce qui se passait et maintenant… Maintenant il ne pouvait que rester là à pleurer, seul avec ses remords, sa douleur, sa culpabilité.

\- Je ne voulais pas ça.

Et les larmes revinrent une fois de plus, tentant de l'engloutir, mais il ne pouvait pas sombrer, pas encore… Il devait se relever, assumer sa responsabilité et continuer à avancer, parce qu'il restait peut-être encore un peu d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu. Après tout, ils étaient là ces enfants… Ils venaient à peine de s'ouvrir au monde, il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout de suite…

Tout était de sa faute, mais il ferait tout pour les protéger.


	5. Un piège glacé

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **C'était bien beau de passer des heures et des heures à étudier avec les plus grands jedis de la galaxie, mais à ce moment précis, Obi Wan avait bien l'impression que toutes ses heures de cours ne lui servaient à rien**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Etude"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Euh... Je crois que je suis partie un peu loin du thème de base, enfin bon... voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un piège glacé**_

C'était bien beau de passer des heures et des heures à étudier avec les plus grands jedis de la galaxie, mais à ce moment précis, Obi Wan avait bien l'impression que toutes ses heures de cours ne lui servaient à rien. Apprendre la position de toutes les planètes, leurs coutumes, leurs mœurs, étudier les grandes de l'histoire, analyser et pratiquer les principales techniques de combat au sabre, savoir comment s'exprimer en société… Tout cela était bien beau, mais pour le moment ses études ne lui étaient d'aucune aide.

L'esprit du jeune jedi, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, était de plus en plus embrouillé. A tel point qu'il ne se souvenait plus comme il s'était retrouvé au fond de ce puits, froid, glacial, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Obi Wan avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et il grellotait parce que la température de cette dernière, provenant de la fonte des glaciers ne devant pas dépasser les 5°. Debout au fond de puits, seul, il tremblait de plus en plus. Son corps tombait en hypothermie et malgré la Force, le jeune adolescent savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. En plus, il avait mal à la tête, réellement mal. Il glissa ses doigts à l'arrière de son crâne et siffla de douleur en effleurant une plaie profonde. On l'avait frappé, il s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait plus ni communicateur, ni sabre laser.

Un bruit bizarre troubla le silence et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était ses dents qui étaient en train de claquer. Il frémit et tenta de se maîtriser tout en essayant de se rappeler les techniques qu'on lui avait apprises pour lutter contre le froid. L'une d'entre elles consistait à bouger, ce qui lui était parfaitement impossible.

Une sangle métallique lui enserrait la taille le maintenant contre le mur pendant que l'eau continuait de monter avec une lenteur extrême, mais de manière inexorable… Obi Wan tenta de ne pas céder à la panique, mais si ce n'était pas le froid, c'était l'eau qui finirait par le tuer. L'adolescent pouvait retenir sa respiration un certain temps, toutefois il était affaibli et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de sortir de là rapidement, il allait se noyer. Bien qu'à son avis, il serait sans doute mort de froid avant. Ses muscles s'engourdissaient. Il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes. Ses dents continuaient de claquer. Il allait mourir de froid, seul au fond de ce puits. Une certaine terreur s'empara de lui et il redressa la tête, murmurant faiblement.

\- A l'aide ! Sortez-moi de là !... Maître…

Bien évidemment, personne n'entendit son faible cri et une larme coula sur la joue d'Obi Wan. Ses études lui apprenaient plein de choses qu'il aimait, mais pas ça… pas comment faire face à cette terreur alors que la mort menaçait de l'engloutir, l'eau lui arrivant au milieu de la poitrine maintenant.

OoooO

Ses études avaient été un moment qu'il avait aimé. Il s'était senti assez bien auprès de son maître, même s'il était très « particulier » et froid. Qui Gon avait été un apprenti doué et il était devenu l'un des maîtres jedis incontournables de l'Ordre. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'avait que faire de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il se moquait éperdument du Code, de l'Honneur même. Il y avait cette colère en lui, prête à lui faire renier tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Cette colère qui lui déchirait le cœur en deux et qui venait de la Force. De la Force au travers de laquelle il ressentait la douleur et la faiblesse de son jeune padawan en train de s'éteindre, en train de mourir seul parce qu'il avait laissé cet affrontement les séparer. Il ressentait aussi sa terreur, ses larmes et Qui Gon avait l'impression de sentir son propre cœur être sur le point de s'arrêter.

Il avait vu périr ses deux premiers disciples pour des raisons diverses, mais au final ils étaient morts tous les deux. Alors, il refusait de le perdre lui aussi, surtout de cette manière. Il le sentait s'épuiser lentement. Il devait le sauver.

Alors, il oublia tout… Les heures passées à l'entrainement et les études. Il oublia tout en une fraction de secondes, plaquant avec brutalité l'homme qui lui faisait face contre le mur, lui brisant deux côtes au passage, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Où est-il ! Rugit le jedi. Soit vous me dites où il est, soit je vous promets une mort aussi longue et douloureuse que son agonie !

OoooO

Le puits était sombre et glacial, mais Qui Gon s'en moquait totalement. D'un geste, il retira sa cape avant de plonger à l'intérieur. Il ralentit sa chute avec la Force et atterrit sur une corniche. Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour qu'il pénétre directement dans la fosse. Son regard balaya le puits et un cri se noua dans sa gorge.

\- Obi Wan !

Son jeune padawan était là, en face de lui, attaché à la paroi. Il avait de l'eau aux épaules. Qui Gon finit de se faire glisser dans l'eau pour le rejoindre.

\- Obi Wan.

En tentant de lutter conte le courant provoqué par les remous de la source qui alimentait le puits, il lui fallut quelques interminables secondes pour l'atteindre. Une fois en face de lui, Qui Gon posa une main sur sa joue et sursauta. Elle était glaciale et ses lèvres étaient bleues.

\- Non !

Les doigts de Qui Gon glissèrent dans son cou pour sentir les faibles battements de son cœur. Il était presque mort… Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il activa son sabre laser pour faire sauter son entrave. Il la trancha nette et le corps de son padawan inconscient et à peine en vie s'affaissa. Qui Gon le récupéra et le serra contre lui tout en murmurant.

\- Accroche-toi… Je vais te sortir de là.

OoooO

D'un pas pressé, Qui Gon entra dans la cabine du vaisseau consulaire qui les avait emmené sur cette fichue planète. Il déposa son jeune padawan sur le sol, toujours inconscient et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser ses vêtements ruisselant d'eau glacée.

Avec des gestes rapides, il le déshabilla, notant les zébrures bleues sur ses bras et son torse. Comment ces monstres avaient-ils pu l'enchaîner dans ce puits pour qu'il meure de froid ? A l'emplacement de l'entrave, Qui Gon fit glisser ses doigts sur un hématome. En plus, il avait au moins une côte de casser.

Une fois qu'il l'eut déshabillé, il le porta jusqu'au lit et le déposa dessus avant de remonter les couvertures. Puis, il empoigna la trousse de secours et attrapa une seringue contenant un liquide jaunâtre dont il lui injecta le contenu dans une veine du coude avant de le couvrir de nouveau. Ce produit allait aider son corps à lutter contre l'hypothermie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Qui Gon traversa la salle pour prendre les couvertures de sa couchette et les rajouta sur son padawan avant d'enlever ses propres vêtements mouillés qui le faisait frissonner. Puis, sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers le lit pour se glisser lui aussi sous les couvertures.

L'injection et les couvertures allaient aider son apprenti presque mort de froid, mais la chaleur de son corps et leur lien dans la Force étaient aussi des aides précieuses. Qui Gon enroula les bras autour du corps inerte de son jeune apprenti, le ramenant dans contre lui. Il sursauta lorsque ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la plaie qu'il n'avait pas vue à l'arrière de son crâne. Ils l'avaient assommé avant de le jeter là-dedans ? Qui Gon frémit de colère et se blottit contre lui en plongeant dans la Force. Maître et apprenti avaient un lien unique et il allait l'aider…

Ce fut à ce moment que la voix de son propre maître lui revint en mémoire, un maître qui disait qu'il fallait savoir faire des sacrifies, que toutes les histoires qu'il étudiait étaient remplies de sacrifice… Mais pas celui-ci… Au diable, les enseignements et les études, pas celui-ci… Il avait déjà franchi la ligne pour le retrouver, il ne le laisserait pas mourir…

\- Allez, je t'en prie Obi Wan… Reviens. Réchauffe-toi. Reviens fils…

Le mot était sorti sans qu'il le veuille, mais il symbolisait bien leur relation. Avec lui, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec ses autres apprentis. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'était juste… différent et c'était pour cela qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille pas… Et cette peur là, il y avait aucun enseignement qui pourrait l'aider à la surmonter… aucun… Qui Gon ne savait plus que faire…


End file.
